


i'll paint you in silver

by kvisan



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pre-Relationship, Somnophilia, Under-negotiated Kink, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvisan/pseuds/kvisan
Summary: Xiao Zhan wakes for his early call time to find Yibo in the throes of a wet dream. He tries to resist and kind of succeeds. Kind of.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 187





	i'll paint you in silver

**Author's Note:**

> about the mild dubcon: yibo is definitely asleep! if you are sensitive to dubcon situations, maybe sit this one out. if not, enjoy!
> 
> I dashed this off in two days. hopefully there are no glaring errors 😂

By this time Xiao Zhan knows Yibo isn't a peaceful sleeper, he rolls around and snuffles quietly and sometimes talks in a small, sweet voice that's very different from his usual one. So he doesn't think anything of how Yibo is moving around in his bed as he pads quietly around getting ready for work.

He's sitting on the edge of his own bed, pulling on sweatpants over his briefs when he hears Yibo whimper, like a puppy, and that's when he notices that his younger co-star is rolling his hips slowly into the mattress. Yibo whines again, and Xiao Zhan is struck completely unprepared by a wave of arousal. His morning wood had almost subsided completely, but now it is back with a vengeance.

For a long moment he just stares, transfixed by the long lines of Yibo's legs and how the thin sheet drapes over the curve of his ass. Yibo grinds down again and his little noise is muffled against the pillow this time, and Xiao Zhan bites his lip and tears his eyes away. He shouldn't be watching this--he should just get ready as quickly as possible and give Yibo some privacy.

He definitely shouldn't be thinking about pulling the sheet off Yibo so he can see exactly how Yibo's thighs and ass flex as he grinds into the mattress.

It's not like he doesn't have practice carefully avoiding dirty thoughts about Yibo. This should be the same thing, right? Except usually Xiao Zhan is alone in the shower, or his trailer on set, or even alone in a hotel room like this. And usually Yibo isn't right there in front of him, doing something right out of a fantasy Xiao Zhan has never let himself think too much about before.

Yibo wiggles himself over to face more towards the space between their beds, and then he says, in his little sleep-voice, muffled against the pillow, "Zhan-ge."

Xiao Zhan can't help it-- he shoves his hand into his sweats and palms his dick. He's rock-hard and his heart is pounding so violently he can feel it in his throat. He watches hungrily as Yibo rolls his hips again.

It doesn't necessarily mean that Yibo is dreaming about him, he tells himself, desperately. But he's already started stroking himself. He has time, and Yibo wouldn't know, it wouldn't hurt.

He could kneel by Yibo's bed. That way if Yibo woke up, he wouldn't see Xiao Zhan looming over him, dick out-- although the thought of Yibo waking up and smiling and taking Xiao Zhan's cock in hand to finish him is very inspiring. So Xiao Zhan slowly, carefully goes to his knees next to Yibo's bed, leans one elbow on the very edge of the mattress, careful not to put too much weight there. He pushes his sweats and briefs down around his thighs and starts to stroke himself, hot with shame and arousal, watching the slow movements of Yibo's hips, listening intently to the cute little moans he makes. 

Yibo's mouth is wet, lips parted slightly, and Xiao Zhan imagines pushing his fingers in, or his cock. And before he realizes what he's doing, he's reached out and his thumb is brushing over Yibo's full lower lip, just light enough that he doesn't wake Yibo, but firmly enough not to tickle. Yibo's eyebrows furrow and he makes a soft "Uhhh?" but he doesn't wake, and Xiao Zhan has to grip himself hard at the base of his cock, stilling, staving off his orgasm. He doesn't want to come yet-- he knows, dimly, that all his misgivings about this will come rushing back. For now he's swept up in the warm puffs of Yibo's breath, his soft pink mouth. 

Yibo isn't grinding down into the mattress anymore, he's rolled partly to his side with his top leg up, and the edge of the sheet is _right there_ , Xiao Zhan could just lift it, a tiny bit, to see. He burns with indecision, wanting to see Yibo's body, to know how he's seeking pleasure in his sleep. But it feels like a step too far.

Xiao Zhan pulls his hand back, and then licks the pad of his thumb where it had pressed against Yibo's soft lip. He can't suppress a quiet sigh. His thumb doesn't taste like anything but skin, really, but he can imagine that he tastes the barest flavor of Yibo's mouth, and he shudders.

Yibo rocks his hips a few times, quicker than before, and then he sighs, his whole body going limp, and says again, in his sleep-blurred voice: “Zhan-ge... gege...” 

Xiao Zhan has to cover his own mouth so he doesn’t moan aloud. He's dripping precome all over the waistband of his pants, he'll have to change before he leaves, but he doesn't care. He can't think of anything but Yibo as he fists his own cock, kneeling there on the floor between their hotel beds, his other hand clamped over his mouth. 

Yibo, asleep and unaware of Xiao Zhan's intense focus, rolls sinuously over onto his back, and the thin hotel bedsheet covering him gets pulled off his entire left leg and hip. And of course, Xiao Zhan's eyes are drawn inexorably to where the sheet is barely still covering Yibo's erection. The  
tiny strip of flushed inner thigh and wisp of dark pubic hair, and the slowly spreading wet spot from the cum still on Yibo's dick is what does him in, and he stutters over the last few strokes of his cock before spilling over his own fingers, biting his lip hard. 

Xiao Zhan sits back on his heels, trying not to breathe so loudly. This has already already gone too far, he thinks. How will he look Yibo in the eye today, having done what he's done?

And then it occurs to him, all at once like a light coming on. Yibo was grinding on the mattress in his sleep and _calling for him_. On some level, Yibo must be attracted to him!

Xiao Zhan can work with that.

**Author's Note:**

> title from "silver and cold" by afi, solely because of the line "I'll fall asleep for you" 😛


End file.
